Firearms
Wheellock Firearms Wheellock firearms use a small piece of iron pyrite and a swiftly rotating steel wheel to provide ignition. They are extremely prone to misfiring. To use a wheellock, you must have a spanner, ramrod, powder horn, and ball. Pour horn into pistol You pour your horn of gunpowder into your wheellock pistol. Load pistol with ball You load your small lead ball into your wheellock pistol. Pack pistol with ramrod You pack your wheellock pistol with your iron ramrod. Wind pistol with spanner You wind your wheellock pistol with your daun spanner. Shoot . Loading Takes 12 seconds. Flintlock Firearms Flintlock Firearms use a spring loaded cock which holds a sharp piece of flint, whic h springs downward and strikes the frizzen, a piece of steel on the priming-pan lid. To use a flintlock firearm, you need a powder horn, a ramrod, and a ball. Pour horn into pistol You pour your powder horn into your flintlock pistol Load pistol with ball You load your small lead ball into your flintlock pistol Pack pistol with ramrod You pack your flintlock pistol with your high-steel ramrod, seating the ball firmly on the powder charge Half-Cock pistol You bring your flintlock pistol to half-cock Prime You pour a small amount of powder into the priming pan of your flintlock pistol and close the frizzen Cock pistol (optional) You bring your pistol to full cock Fire Loading takes 20 Seconds Mechanical Firearms Mechanical firearms are breach-loading flintlock firearms with multiple barrels that revolve by a hand-crank on the side. They take paper cartridges which have a pre-measured amount of powder and a lead ball in one, and are used to quickly load firearms. These do not currently work on anything other than mechanical firearms. Mechanical firearms may be loaded with as many cartridges as they have barrels. Flintlock Rifles work in the same exact way as Mechanical Muskets, but are single shot. To operate a mechanical firearm, you must be a Scientist, or have the mechanical firearms tag (Bought from Lars for 1,000,000 sovereigns) and you need your firearm and a cartridge Open musket put cartridge in musket close musket wind musket Automatic Crossbows Automatic Crossbows are crossbows that use a mechanism to cock the crossbow and deliver the bolt, resulting in a much faster reload than an ordinary crossbow. These use spring-loaded clips full of bolts in lieu of reloading from a quiver. These clips must be opened with a screwdriver in the offhand. Clips can hold 10 bolts each. To load a clip, you must have a bolt in your offhand and and load clip with bolt. To load a crossbow with a clip, the clip must be closed and in your offhand, then simply load crossbow with clip. One can either cock crossbow, then shoot, or simply enter the command shoot twice, which will cock the crossbow before shooting. Arcane Firearms Use Blunderbuss <1-4>. Sets the base RT for the loading process, only needs to be done once, unless you wish to change the setting. Load Blunderbuss: <1-4 RT>, Charges the blunderbuss to fire. Shoot , 2 second RT.